


A flame in the pitch black night

by MidnightMew



Series: Kitty Drabbles [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series- Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I wrote after reading lady midnight, you can probably expect more lady midnight drabbles soon as I absolutely love the characters!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A flame in the pitch black night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote after reading lady midnight, you can probably expect more lady midnight drabbles soon as I absolutely love the characters!

Ty sat with his back to Kit's door, headphones on, book out. He had remained this way all week since Kit had arrived at the institute, only getting up to go to the toilet and grab food from downstairs. What the others didn't know was what happened late at night, whilst they were all asleep. Ty knocked tentatively on the door, and it swung open for him. This happened every night since a few days after the younger boy's arrival. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just sat in silence, at peace with simply each other's company. Both of them had things they didn't want to talk about, that weighed down on them like a heavy load, so instead, they found solace in each other. Ty spent half his life these days, worrying about joining the centurion, and if he could even bear to do it, Kit worried about other things, more serious- some would say, about his father, and the institute and the nephilim. Ty knew he would come out and meet the others when he was ready, no use rushing him. And as for the time being, at least they had each other


End file.
